


Neil's Oblivious.

by OddlyBookish



Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron and Neil are friends, Gen, Pining Andrew Minyard, past Jean/Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: More of the Aaron/Neil Brotp, Jean starts school and Neil finds out some things.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Jean Moreau
Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189144
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Neil's Oblivious.

School starts up on a Wednesday and even having expected the arrival of the new semester Neil finds himself rushing to get out of the apartment on time. Jean rolls his eyes as he stands against the door, they had the same morning class together and the French man doesn't seem worried about being late.

Neil picks up his bag and all but pushes Jean out the door, locking it quickly before pulling on Jean's arm as he rushes towards the elevator.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Jean raises an amused brow as he enters the elevator.

"And who's fault is that Mon Cheri?" Neil glares at the French man but doesn't argue.

The two are a few minutes later but luckily so is their professor, unluckily almost all the seats are taken and the only two available seats are next to a familiar short blond.  
It's not Aaron, Neil knows that the second hazel eyes meet his.

"Shit." He curses lowly before accepting his fate and heading towards the seats with Jean in tow. Andrew raises a brow when he spots them and doesn't move his stretched out feet to let the two pass. Neil glares but moves over him, trying to keep his balance while doing so.

Jean isn't as lucky, he tumbles slightly as he moves over the blonde's leg, but the slight upturn of Andrew's lips let Neil know it was anything but an accident. He glares at Andrew while steadying Jean, ignoring the brief way his eyes narrow.

The professor bursts in a few moments later, starting his lesson promptly and Neil focuses on him instead of his best friend's brother who sits by his side tapping his pencil while starting ahead with obvious disinterest.

After almost two hours of meticulous note-taking the class ends, Neil sighs and rubs at his wrist not used to writing so much in a short amount of time. 

"This sucks." Jean mutters in French besides him complaining as he had almost the entire class period.

"You signed up for it." Neil reminds him promptly in the same language. Andrew stands quickly from Neil's side and leaves, looking both annoyed and angry at the same time.

Neil wonders briefly why he was attending a class he didn't participate in, Andrew had failed to take any notes the entire time, before quickly deciding it wasn't his problem.

Jean and Neil part ways for their next class before meeting back up for a quick lunch. Matt and Dan join them, both getting along with Jean rather quickly despite the man's prickly nature.

"I've missed you buddy!" Matt exclaims with a bright smile. Neil smiles and admits he's missed them too, while he enjoyed having his place away from the constant activity of the dorms he has to admit he missed having Matt and Seth to hang around with.

He supposed now with Jean here it'd get better, but even while Aaron and him saw each other constantly, he had missed living with someone else.

Aaron comes over on Saturday, and the three of them spend the morning studying and doing work before ordering takeout and watching TV the whole afternoon. Jean and Aaron have started to get along a lot better, the tension was noticeably gone now that the two didn't hate one another.

Aaron stays the night taking Neil's bed while Neil climbs into Jean's, quite used to sharing a bed with the taller man. Aaron wags his brows but stops when Jean throws a pillow his way with alarming precession and speed. Neil laughs as Aaron scowls before disappearing into Neil's room.

"He doesn't like that your sleeping here." Jean states matter of factly.

"What, you think he's jealous?" Neil asks jokingly.

"No, but his brother is." Neil stares at Jean, waiting for him to smirk or huff out a laugh but it never comes, Jean was serious.

"No way." 

"You oblivious moron." Jean mutters as he drops onto the bed face down.

"You're lying."

"He tripped me the first day of class and never stops glaring at me, he likes you Neil." Neil opens his mouth to protest before snapping it shut, trying to figure out if Jean was right or just looking into things.

A pillow smacks him a few minutes later before Jean glances at him with squinty eyes.

"Can you turn off the lights while you have your existential crisis?" Jean asks. Neil glares but does as told, turning off the lights before laying down next to the taller French man.

Neil starts to notice it once Jean points it out, the way the blond glances at him frequently, the angry glares he shoots Jean's way when he thinks Neil can't see him. The way he always demands to join Aaron for lunch on Tuesday and Thursdays, the two days Neil has lunch with his best friend.

He tries to ignore it, pretends not to notice the way Andrew stares and the way his lips twitch whenever Neil says something snappy.

His plans don't go as he'd hoped, a month down the line the teacher assigns a partnered assignment that would be due at the end of the month, pairing up with the person at their side. At first, Neil is relieved until he realizes he sits in the second chair in the row, and Andrew sits in the first.

He wonders if bad karma could somehow be passed down to your next of kin if so he was utterly fucked for the rest of his life thanks to Nathan.

Neil turns towards Andew, unsurprised to find the blonde already looking his way with an amused look on his face.

"Guess you're stuck with me Hatford." Andrew states before the class is dismissed. He doesn't get a chance to reply before Andrew is gone leaving him to silently curse his faith while Jean exchanges number with his partner, a cute blonde with tan skin and a thousand-watt smile.

"This is going to suck." He mutters to Jean as they exit the classroom.

"It's not to bad." Jean states.

"For you, you got Jeremy, the one who volunteers to answer all the questions." Jean smirks as he shoved Neil's shoulder.

"Maybe now you can figure out if you'd be willing to date Minyard." Neil groans as Jean walks away before heading to class. He meets up with Aaron later in the library, trading math help for lunch and smiles when he spots Katelyn had joined.

Katelyn and him had opposite schedules that often had them in opposite sides of the campus and Neil had missed having her around. She might have been Aaron's girlfriend but she was one of his first true friends in school and he only ever saw her when he joined Aaron at sport games or when they both had enough time on the weekend.

"Neil!" She exclaims as she jumps up to hug him. Neil smiles and hugs her back, pulling back after a few seconds and sitting down across from the couple.

"How was class?" Aaron asks as he does every time they meet up for lunch.

"Good, got paired with Andrew for some project. You?"

"Good luck with that, the teacher didn't show up so we all left after twenty minutes." 

"Lucky." Neil mutters as he takes the sandwich Aaron slides over his way. He unwraps the sandwich quickly, starting to eat while Aaron pulls out some of his calculus homework.  
They work through math problems quietly, Neil correcting Aaron every now and then until someone drops into the seat at Neil's side. He jumps and turns to glare at Andrew before glancing at Kevin who was pulling a chair up silently.

"What are we studying?" Andrew asks with a raised brow as he leans forward.

"Calculus." Aaron states blandly as he watches his brother.

"Huh, Kevin we got here just in time." Kevin glares at Andrew while Neil glances in between the group quickly.

"Well, what do you need help on?" Aaron looked at him in shock but Kevin surprised him by pulling out some work and dropping it on the table.

"Fuck off Kevin, he's helping me." Aaron states before Neil can say anything. Neil rolls his eyes at his friends' antics and takes the pages from Kevin before nodding and pointing at the problem.

"You used the wrong equation here."

"But it has all the same exponents." Kevin argues.

"Yes, in a way, using this equation is like taking the long way around. Solving this would give you an unnecessary component to answering the question but you can skip it all if you use this." Neil explains as he scrawls out the equation over the problem.

"We don't have the initial speed, using the first equation helps you find it but we're looking for displacement meaning we could ignore the initial speed and jump straight into displacement." Kevin nods causing Neil to turn towards Aaron once more.

"We should do something this weekend!" Katelyn states happily causing everyone to face her.

"All of us?" Neil asks in confusion.

"Yes! It could be fun!" Katelyn states.

"Columbia could be fun." Andrew states causing Aaron to glance at him in shock, Andrew was never happy to bring Katelyn around.

"Yes! Come on Neil it's been a while since we went out." Neil glances at Aaron who shrugs.

"I guess it's okay." Neil states. Andrew smiles slightly until Neil speaks again.

"I'll have to check if Jean would want to come along." Aaron sighs at the disappointed look in his brother's face.

"Would Jean even want to go?" Aaron asks causing Neil's brows to furrow.

"I don't see why not, unless you wouldn't want him to come along?"

"Of course not! Bring the French ex-boyfriend, it'll be fun!" Katelyn states quickly with a bright smile. Neil glances around before sighing.

"I'll see, no promises though, I'll call you late yeah?" Neil leaves before Aaron can respond causing Katelyn to pinch Aaron lightly.

"Will you stop trying to exclude Jean!" She snaps at him.

"I'm not trying to exclude him!"

"Please, every single time Neil brings him up you shut it down, it's not nice Aaron." Katelyn states firmly before she also leaves. Aaron sighs and glances towards his brother.

"This is all your fault." He informs Andrew who raises a brow.

"How?"

"You just had to like my best friend didn't you?" Before Andrew can deny the accusation Aaron is following after the cheerleader, leaving Kevin and Andrew alone in the library.

"Think Roland will give us any free drinks?" Kevin asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Shut up Kevin." Andrew snaps, wondering if he was truly being that obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will include a remixed Columbia scene so stay tuned.


End file.
